


Infinite

by orphan_account



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Not Beta'd, Reference of being cast out, Written while listening to Crit Role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The cursive on the parchment is beautiful, as he always remembered it. If only she had stayed.





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing something that's NOT D2? it's amazing.

He saw the cursive on the yellowed parchment, took in the beautiful script. 

_ You look at me _

_ And I remember that day _

_ at the riverbed _

_ When we were gods _

_ ~~(never let me forget that)~~ _

_ You smile at me _

_ and I feel warmth _

_ Like summertime  _

_ Or fire _

_ ~~(it is consuming)~~ _

_ You kiss me _

_ and I forget all else _

_ and I remember that I _

_ would follow you everywhere _

_ ~~(living or dying)~~ _

Her words, ever haunting, ever beautiful, haunted him. The parchment had been long hidden away in this book, her favourite book, forgotten in her hurry to flee the Cardinal Hall. He folded the parchment, placing it within the book once more, gently placing his newly-claimed book in his satchel, and made his leave to continue his search for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alma (the writer of the poem) is my Paladin Tiefling for a campaign I've joined by the name of The Everglades. She's my Lawful Good lass who got named as a heretic with no reason and was in a relationship with a fellow Cardinal. I might be multi-classing as Paladin/Cleric because our party refuses to have a cleric.


End file.
